


Eyes On You

by Kais_mom1



Category: bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom, mha
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Izuku is a good friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Yaoi, in universe- MHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Kais_mom1
Summary: 'With all that note taking he does, the damn nerd must be good for something, right?' -one flustered and pent up, spiky haired explosion boi.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, bakushima - Relationship, kiribaku - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Eyes On You

Eyes On You 

Footsteps behind him, a rustling, and then...   
“Uh, Kacchan? Why are you hiding in the bushes?”   
“Get down, ya damn nerd!” Bakugou snarled, grabbing Midoriya’s collar and yanking him down into the brush beside him. After a small yelp of surprise, Midoriya sat quietly next to Bakugou, watching him.   
“Quit yer starin’ loser!” Bakugou whisper- yelled. “What the hell do you want?!”   
“You really like Kirishima- kun, don’t you Kacchan?” Midoriya asked softly.   
Bakugou growled and pulled Midoriya to his face by his collar, an icy glare aimed right at him. “Say one more word and I’ll fuckin’ blast you to Mars, Deku.”   
Midoriya stayed quiet as Bakugou released him, staring back through the bush leaves at his target. The redhead was energetically laughing as he sparred with Kaminari, yelping a little when a stray bolt of electricity got him. The two laughed it off, running after each other squealing like school girls.   
“Is it that obvious?”   
Midoriya was startled at the question, quickly looking over to see Bakugou staring at him out of the corner of his eye.   
Midoriya thought about it a moment. “Well normally, no, you hide it pretty well. But you are currently sitting in a bush staring at him, so...”   
Bakugou frowned, leaning back on his palms and looking up at the sky. For a moment, Midoriya thought he was done, forgetting about the conversation in favor of staring at the clouds.   
“Do you think he likes me?”   
“Huh?!!” Midoriya yelped, taken aback by such a raw, shameless question.   
“Keep your voice down damnit!” Bakugou snarled, throwing a hand over the other man’s mouth.   
“I just asked a simple question, I didn’t say I fucked Half n’ Half behind a dumpster! Fuck’s sake Deku, chill out!”   
He lowered his hand and went back to staring at Kirishima, eyes intent, focused.   
“Do you think he likes me?” he asked again.   
Midoriya blushed furiously, never thinking that Bakugou would come to him for anything, let alone a confession for his feelings toward their friend. He hesitated before answering.   
“Yeah, yeah I think he does.”   
Bakugou looked over at him, a glint in his eye. What was it for? Midoriya wondered.   
“You really think so?” Bakugou questioned.   
Oh.   
“Well yeah Kacchan. I think Kirishima- kun likes you a lot. Why?” he asked cautiously.   
He understood thought. He didn’t need to ask.   
“No one likes me. Which is fine, for all of these other losers. I have no problem with that. But...” he trailed off.   
“But?” Midoriya asked, waiting for him to just spill it.   
“But,” Bakugou said with a sigh, “Kirishima is different. Everything about him is different. His smile, his contagious laugh, his sunshiny personality- it makes me want to vomit.”   
“But in a good way,” Midoriya finished for him.   
Bakugou nodded quietly.   
They sat there in silence for a while. After a bit of sparring, Kaminari had left, leaving Kirishima to sit alone. His smile had faded, and he sat on a bench quietly, looking around as though he was waiting for something.   
“Tch,” Bakugou clicked his tongue in annoyance. “I would never leave Kirishima alone.”   
“So why don’t you go be with him? Why don’t you go tell him?”   
“Quiet you damn nerd! I don’t need any lip from you, you son of a Satan!”   
Midoriya sighed with a smirk. “Look, all I’m saying is that you like him, and he likes you. I’ve never known you to be someone to waste your own time, Kacchan.”   
He said it as a challenge, knowing Bakugou would never back down from a challenge.   
Just then, Bakugou got a text from a certain spiky redhead.   
“Hey Blasty! You free tonight? Wanna hang out with me?? 😊'   
“Well there you go, there’s your opening,” Midoriya said with a confident grin, standing to leave.   
“Go get ‘em, Kacchan.”   
“Don’t tell me what to do, ya damn nerd!” Bakugou growled back.   
Midoriya chuckled and waved good bye as he watched Bakugou walk casually over to his crush. He watched an ecstatic Kirishima throw an arm around Bakugou’s shoulder, and was stunned to see Bakugou wrap an arm around the redhead’s waist as they walked away. 

Good for them, he thought smiling as he walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments or suggestions welcome! Love you all!


End file.
